Foolish Games
by dedkake
Summary: A little story for a rainy day... giggles 1X2 shonen ai. songfic.


Foolish Games.

by: Dilly Pickle.

  
  


^*^Heero's POV^*^

  
  


I stand in the front room of one of Quatre's estates, watching Duo's skinny figure walk out the door and into the rain. I try too look away when he throws his coat and shirt off, but I can't. It's too hard. I stand there, staring at the half naked braided boy with my mouth hanging open, hoping that no one will see me. He's crazy! I tell myself, going out there with no shirt on. . . I don't really believe what I'm saying, I know I'm just making up so excuse about why I'm standing there looking at him. I see him look at the window. I blush slightly and close my mouth. I bow my head and turn around, to walk away. I yelp and blush a deep red when I see Wufei looking and me with a cocked eyebrow and half smile. 

  
  


"What are you looking at?!" I ask him, blushing furiously.

  
  


"I'm lookin' at you lookin' at him." He says plainly, nodding his head towards Duo.

  
  


I growl at him and push him out of my way, making my way to my room. Stupid Wufei, what does he know? I think angrily, but deep down I know he's right, I was looking at Duo. Duo. . . His name goes over and over in my head. He can't know how I feel, he's got Hilde. I tell myself.

  
  


You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that.  
And I watched from my window,  
Always felt I was outside looking in on you.

  
  


^*^Duo's POV^*^

  
  


As I'm standing here, drenching myself in the rain, I feel someone's eyes on me. I look around, trying to find the person. My eye's stop on the window of Quatre's estate. Heero's standing there, looking at me with his mouth open. I glare at him for looking at me, but I'm really quite happy about it. So, he likes my body. . . I smile at myself inwardly when he blushes and closes his mouth. 

  
  


I feel tears sting at the back of my eyes when Heero's dark eye's fade away into mysterious shadows of his messy bangs as his head bows in shame. He's ashamed because I caught him. He'll never forgive me! I'll never forgive myself! More thoughts such as those shoot through my head as I see Wufei laugh at him. One tear rolls down my cheek when Heero shoves Wufei onto the ground and walks away. 

  
  


I've always known that I like him, but I didn't know that watching him hurt because of me would hurt me. It didn't make any sense. I take a deep sigh as I pick up my wet shirt and I walk to the door, all the while thinking of the cool boy who wore a spandex outfit. The thoughts of Heero always soothed me, as they did now. Who gave two craps about Hilde, just Heero.

  


You're always the mysterious one with  
Dark eyes and careless hair,  
You were fashionably sensitive  
But too cool to care.

  
  


^*^still Duo^*^

  
  


I jump up out of my seat when the doorbell rings. It surprised me out of my nap, and I wasn't that happy about being woken up. I walk to the door, and open it, getting ready to tell some sales person to go to someone else's house. My knees go weak and I hold myself up by leaning on the door. Heero's standing in front of me, giving me a questioning look. 

  
  


"H-Heero." I manage to say.

  
  


"Hn?" He mumbles.

  
  


"You were. . .uh. . . unexpected. Please, come inside." I say, opening the door wider and giving a mocking bow.

  
  


"No, that's alright, I just dropped by to say hi. I haven't talked to you in a while, and, uh, there was uh, well, it's a nice day, isn't it?" He stutters and finally changes the subject.

  
  


"Yeah," I say quietly. When will he figure it out, I love him. I'd give my life for him, why can't he see? I ask myself. Then, I feel my knees go out and I feel myself falling to the ground. 

  
  


"Duo!" I hear him scream, and I feel a strong pare of arms catch me and lift me up. He was carrying me! I don't remember much after that, 'cept his calming words in my ear.

  


You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
Besides some comment on the weather.  
  
Well in case you failed to notice,  
In case you failed to see,  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
This is me down on my knees, and...  


^*^Duo^*^

  
  


I lift my heavy eyelids, and see the ceiling above me. I'm in my bed, I think, with something cool and wet on my forehead. I look over at my clock, and see that it's seven thirty am. My eyes get wide, and I look over at my desk. He's there, with his back to me, apparently drinking some coffee. I smile at the realization that he had taken care of me when I fainted. Heero. . .

  
  


"Heero?" I say quietly.

  
  


"Hn?!" He says, turning around in his chair. "Oh, you're awake. Well, you've been out for quite some time, ya'know. You're lucky I was there, you would have hit your head on the door."

  
  


"If you weren't there, I would have still been asleep in my chair." I say, smiling.

  
  


"Right. Well, I'm leaving now that you're better. See ya 'round." He says, getting up and walking across my room to the door. He stops before he opens it and turns around to face me. He smiles at me, waiting for some unknown reason.

  
  


"Thank you, Heero." I say quietly. He's killing me. . .

  
  


He leaves.

  
  


These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.  
  
You're always brilliant in the morning,  
Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee.  
Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you.(A/N: I know that that doesn't really makes sense.)  
You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar.  


^*^Duo^*^

  
  


Heero, you always act like you're somebody else, someone that no one wants to know, I'm sure that's not the real you. You make everyone think that you're another person, you make me think that you're someone else. Someone like me, a cold killer. Ahck, why won't you show me the real you?! Why do you keep going on as if I'm nothing? I know somewhere in there, there's a good person though, please show me. I think, as I stare at the back of the door. I hear his back hit it, and that surprises me. I jump out of bed and go to the door. Before I open it, I realize that I'm not wearing a shirt, he took my shirt off. 

  
  


I blush, then ask, "Heero, are you ok?"

  


Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else,  
Somebody who gave a damn,  
Somebody more like myself.  
  
These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.

  
  


^*^Heero^*^

  
  


I hear his words, and open the door again. He's standing there, looking at me, and I don't know what to do. For lack of words and not liking the uncomfortable silence, I grab him and kiss him. I don't' know what came over me, and I don't know why I did that, but I did. And to my surprise, he kissed back. I broke off the kiss and looked at him. 

  
  


"I love you." I whisper in his ear.

  
  


He doesn't respond, he just kisses me again. This time, it's him who brakes the kiss, "I love you too." He says in my ear, licking it.   


~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~Heero~~~~~~^*^~~~~~~

  
  


Who could ever have thought that this whole thing started because Duo stood in the rain, with his shirt off? That I will never know, but I'm glad he did. And that's what we do now, stand in the rain, laughing. Duo and me, we're just meant to be.

  


You took your coat off,  
Stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that.   


  
  
  
  


Some of our diary 

writings all put togther.

We thought that it would

be kinda cool to 

write our little love story.

~Heero Yuy, Duo Yuy~

  
  
  
  



End file.
